The Way I Am Songfic
by Crystar500
Summary: A pissed off and angry Volkner is mad at the media/world. His actions weigh heavy and the media attacks him just because they want someone to blame. A songfic of Eminem's The Way I Am.


Eminem – My Name Is Songfic. This is Pokemon themed and full of cursing and bad language. Hey, I ain't stopping you from reading it.

_Hey guys, Im told I had to remove the lyrics, so be sure to hathese song in another window or something!_

Volkner was sitting in the back of his gym, slumped down in a large chair made specially for the gym leader. He was enjoying free time relaxing with no challengers in sight. He had some pills on a table nearby, which he hadn't taken purposely. He jumped up as a young boy and his small Bidoof walked in and made it to his platform. Volkner sighed. "Shit, I got a challenger. He's only like 5, so I'll ignore him." He pretended not to notice them both.

"Excuse, me Volkner? We want to challenge you." He said very shyly. Volkner played with the Poketech on his wrist, ignoring his words. It was silent for a few minutes, except for the beeps of the Poketech.

The boy persisted, tugging at Volkner's jacket. "Please sir, we want to battle."

He couldn't contain his temper, his fists clenched and twitching. He grabbed a PokeBall, releasing Raichu. All Volkner did was point at the Bidoof and it was sent flying backwards to the entrance by an electricity blast. He took the bage from his pocket and threw it at the boy's chest. "Here, you want it that fucking bad?! Take it!"

The badge fell to the ground in front of the boy. He started crying and tried to speak, but it was just gibberish over the crying. He picked up the badge and walked out, picking up the fried Bidoof on the way out.

Volkner leaned back in the chair again, relaxing. An evil smile shone on his face.

Volkner started to feel bored. He got up and walked out into Sunyshore, releasing a baby Shinx that he recently hatched. He let the Shinx follow him into the marketplace. He bought a nice set of berries for the Shinx to snack on. He was about to give the little Pokemon one before he saw a man walk over with a paper and pen in hand.

"I can't believe it's really you, Volkner! Can I have an autograph?"

Volkner gritted his teeth and glared at the man, putting away the berries.

Volkner clenched his fists again. "I'm not giving you a fucking thing!"

The man looked shocked. "Why not?"

Volkner couldn't take it anymore. He lunged at the man, throwing an uppercut at his jaw. The man was on the floor, bleeding from his lip. He felt his lip and looked at the blood. "I'm getting a lawyer and sueing the shit out of your ass!"

"I'll do it for you, bitch!" Volkner took out his Xtranseiver, dialing a lawyer up for the man. "I got a bitch here who wants to sue me. Help him out." Volkner grabbed the pen and paper the man had dropped, writing the lawyer's number down. He threw the paper and pen in the man's face. "Go on, sue me asshole!"

A few days later, Volkner sat in court with a smile on his face. The case had just been dismissed due to lack of evidence and the fact Volkner was provoked. It was a verdict he had influenced by making some calls, but good for him nonetheless. Before Volkner walked out still a free man however, he pulled a box wrapped in gift wrap out of a bag, throwing it on the table the man was sitting at. "Some new clothes to replace that shitty outfit you're wearing, bitch."

He laughed, walking out of the courtroom.

Volkner sat in his gym again, relaxing. He looked at the local newspaper via his laptop. The headline said:

"GYM LEADER DISMISSED OF ALL CHARGES IN ASSAULT CASE"

He shook his head. "Fuck the news." He said to himself.

Volkner walked out of the gym at closing, a little after 8 PM. He locked the door, shutting off all the lights. He walked home, staying in dark areas to avoid being seen by anyone. He opened the door to his home quickly, fumbling with the keys. He shut it behind him, locking it. He plopped onto the sofa, turning on the TV. An interview between Professor Juniper and some bullshit TV host was on screen.

Juniper: I think with constant pressure, someone can be pushed to a breaking point.

Host: But, isn't it too far to assault a fan?

Juniper: Yes, it is. Which is why I do think Volkner needs to control himself if he wishes to be a well respected gym leader. People will not respect him enough with things like this.

Volkner through the remote at the TV. "Fuck her! I am who I am!" He sighed. "She has a rack though. Definitely a Milf." He nodded at the TV before heading to his bedroom for the night.

Volkner woke up in the morning to find a sad scene on his TV. A kid went to school with his Luxio, frying a few students and his teacher with it. Volkner just shook his head. He watched as the reporter did a live interview with someone in Sunyshore about it.

Reporter: What do you think causes children to do this? Is it stress?

Woman: No, I don't think so.

Reporter: Do you think this is influenced by Volkner, the gym leader, in some way?

Woman: Why, yes of course! He's such a bad influence on the youth of Sunyshore today.

Volkner gritted his teeth. "Not if I got something to say about it."

He opened his door angrily, after throwing on his usual outfit. He made sure to lock it as he stormed down the street to the reporter. The reporter left the person she was interviewing and walked over to him, holding out the mic. "Volkner, what do you think about this?"

"Well, I think it's terrible people have to die for Sinnoh to give a fuck."

"So, you don't think you've influenced this at all?"

"Hell no!" He looked at the camera, putting up his middle finger.

"Well, um.. Do you think this was influenced a bit by Elesa and her outgoing attitude?"

"You blame it on the gym leaders?! Where the fuck are the parents at? Now this a tragedy when you have someone to fucking blame! Last month, a kid set another student on fire with a Vulpix. Nobody to blame then, right? Flint is just perfect in your fucking eyes!"

"Why do you think we come after you?"

"Because of the way I act!"

"But you do act like you're mad at the world."

"That's the way I am, bitches." He looked at the camera, put up the middle finger and walked off.

Volkner sat at home later, re-watching the interview, smiling and laughing as he watched it.

"The media can't tie me down."

Volkner looked on his laptop. He went to the gym leader website, .com. It was a hub for every gym leader. He sent a quick PM to Elesa after logging in.

"Fucking media on us again. When I'm in Unova or you're in Sinnoh let's do a tag battle live, show the media what we're made of. Only if the radio can put me on more than one damn battle station."

Message sent. He sighed and went on his page and looked under the "Recent News" section. He looked at articles by so-called "experts" whom spoke about why Volkner wouldn't win against any other strong trainers anymore, or why he'd get dropped from the Pokemon League soon. He just shook his head and clicked the back button, so he was back on Elesa's page.

He saw a comment on Elesa's page. A girl named Sarah, about 15. He could tell by the way she typed.

"Elesa u and volkner are jus fucking stupid. U guys both act like somthin ur not"

Volkner banged the table with his fist. He immediately clicked the reply button.

"Bitch, please!" He wrote and hit enter.

A notification. "The fuck?" Volkner looked and it was a PM. He got excited, hoping it was Elesa.

It wasen't. It was Professor Juniper. She wrote.

"Hello, Volkner,

Would you mind answering some questions? I want to know what kind of childhood you had. It's affecting you now, I'm sure of it. It's better to talk about your problems. Please, talk about your problems. You need psychological help.

Sincerely,

Juniper"

"Wait til' this bitch hears what I want to talk about."

He replied,

"Alright then, bitch. You want to talk? Alright, we'll only talk if you come over to my home and give me a 'private session'. You charge per hour, right? Because you look like a real whore. Get the hint yet? I'm gonna do whatever the fuck I want and I don't give a fuck what anybody thinks."

Message sent. Volkner got up. He paced through his living room, thinking about his problems. Something inside bubbled up, sending a rush over him. He punched the wall, letting a gold trophy of a lightning bolt fall down from his mantle. He punched the wall again, making a hole. He heard the phone ring. "Who the fuck is that now?"

Volkner picked it up. "What, bitch?"

"Volkner are you ok? I hear a lot of banging over there." It was the neighbor.

"It was just two punches bitch! I'm fed up with the bullshit! Leave me the fuck alone. I'm busy." He slammed the phone down, hanging up.

Volkner stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He walked down the street, tugging at his hair.

Volkner soon needed to use the bathroom, like all normal humans do. He used the bathroom peacefully and started to wash his hands inside the Pokemon Center restroom. As he washed his hands another man walked in. "Oh, hey, you're Volkner, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Ok, cool." The man unzipped his fly as he walked towards a urinol. "Hey, can I get an autograph? I'm a big fan."

"I'm thankful for having you as a fan." He half-smiled.

"Oh, ok. So that's a yes to the autograph then?"

Volkner snapped. He glared at the man, the rush bubbling inside him again, raging like an inferno or a lighting storm. He lunged at the man, jabbing him dead in the face and knocking him to the floor. The man held his bleeding nose. "Asshole!"

"That's the way I am, bitch." Volkner turned and stormed out of the Pokemon Center, not looking back. Nobody looked at him as he walked home, for if they did, they would see the devilish grin across his face.

Hope you guys enjoyed! It was really fun writing my first fan-fic. I'm looking forward to writing a VolknerxElesa fanfic sometime soon, which will be community interactive. This would be a lot more detailed and stretched out if it wasen't a songfic, but I had to come up with something to match the lyrics. Leave a comment below and thanks for reading!


End file.
